Birou-Jennings 2014 Family Vacation
Transcript Preparing for the Vacation Nicole: "Hi, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. I have 6 children; 4 daughters and 2 sons. Mmm-hmm. We're traveling together as a family. Me, my husband and my 6 children." is playing Solitaire on the computer Travel Agent: "Ma'am, since you have more than 5 guests in your party, we'll divide the party into several staterooms. Once you have selected a cruise, ma'am, you can add up to 3 additional staterooms to accommodate the rest of your party traveling on the same travel date." Packing for the Trip Robert: "All right, gang! Let's go upstairs and pack our stuff for the trip!" family goes upstairs to their respective bedrooms and pack their things In Nicole and Robert's Room In Kayla and Orla's Room In Haidyn's Room In Skyla's Room In Brahm and Treat's Room The family leaves for their vacation Robert: "Are you guys set and ready to go?" 20 miles later girls are listening to music on their respective iPods Brahm: "I wanna sit by the window!" Treat: "Are we there yet?" Brahm: "I gotta go potty!" Treat: "Are we there yet?" Brahm/Treat: "Are we there yet?" 25 miles later Brahm/Treat: "Are we there yet?" Brahm: "I'm hungry!" Treat: "I have to pee!" 35 miles later Treat: "I'm gonna puke!" Brahm: "I'm bored..." 40 miles later Brahm/Treat: "Are we there yet?" 60 miles later Brahm/Treat: "Are we there yet?" Nicole: "For the final time, NO! For goodness sake, you two, can't you find something to do quietly?" Boarding an airplane Birou-Jennings family enter an airplane Robert: "All right, everybody. find a seat. Are you guys ready?" Brahm/Orla/Kayla/Haidyn/Treat/Skyla: "Yeah!" family member selects their own seat to take Orla: "I'll sit next to Kayla." Skyla: "I'll sit next to Haidyn." Nicole: "Robert and I will be sitting together." Robert: "Head count. One, two, three, four...wait a sec, where are Brahm and Treat?" Captain: "This is your captain speaking. We will be flying to Miami, Florida. Have a nice flight." At the baggage claim the baggage claim, Brahm and Treat are playing on the baggage carousel Kayla: "Mom, come look at what Brahm and Treat are doing!" Orla: "Mom! Robert! They're playing on the baggage carousel!" Brahm/Treat: "Wheeeeee! WHEEEE!" Nicole: "BOYS!!!!! What are you doing?!!!" Robert: "Excuse me, boys. Sit down in your seat immediately! That is not a ride!" Boarding the Disney cruise line Captain: "Everybody have your tickets ready. The Disney Wonder will depart in one hour!" Birou-Jennings family is a boarding the Disney cruise line Robert: "All right everybody: we're gonna set some rules here." Day 1 Nicole: "Rise and shine everybody!" Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Getting Souvenirs Robert: "Okay, gang. We're here to get some souvenirs. You may each pick one," Nicole: "Oh, look Robert! This one looks lovely!" Robert: "What is it?" (Suddenly, Brahm knocks down a souvenir, causing it to break.) Robert: "Brahm!" Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Day 14/Last Day Coming Home Nicole: "I do not appreciate your attitude at all. There's one alternative left...Behavior Modification Camp in Oregon!" Brahm/Treat: "WE HATE BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION CAMPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! Why are you sending us there!!!!" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Nicole: "You asked for it, you were being a pair of complete brats." Treat: "We promise we will behave." Nicole: "Well, you'd better, because if you don't, you will receive serious punishments."Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Cruise Ship Transcripts